


Identity

by fanfoolishness (LoonyLupin), LoonyLupin



Series: Meet You at the Bar: Seia Shepard x Garrus Vakarian [5]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 23:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoonyLupin/pseuds/fanfoolishness, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoonyLupin/pseuds/LoonyLupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Questions of identity bother Shepard in the night.  Garrus is a big help.  Sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Identity

Sometimes Shepard wakes up at night and rolls over to shake Garrus by the shoulder. In slurred, sleep-heavy speech she asks him, “Am I really me? After everything?”

Sometimes he hears the fear beneath her words, the memory of a woman with her face and an emptiness where a soul would be. He remembers the way that Shepard reached her hand out to pull that hollow woman back to safety - and the way that woman flung herself to her death, with nothing to live for and no identity. He remembers the way Shepard stared in the mirror such a long time that night, how she examined the place where a scar used to bisect her eyebrow. He remembers taking her in his arms and telling her, “You’re Shepard. The one and only. Believe me, I can tell.”

But at times when the night is long she still whispers, “Am I really me, Garrus?”

Sometimes he holds her tightly, presses a kiss to the curve between her neck and her shoulder, and whispers, “Yes. You’re Shepard, and I love you.”

Sometimes, though, he can’t keep from simply saying, “…I should go.”

The resultant pillow to his face is always worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Too much love for "I should go." Wrote this before "The Old Stories" which is a horribly sad setup, don't read it, it is evil. 
> 
> Still want to write some angstier, meatier stuff about the Shepard clone but this will do for now.


End file.
